thelostfleetfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost Fleet Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Beyond The Frontier and The Phoenix Stars General Discussion/Speculation Thread Spoiler Alert: If you haven't read all seven books in the lost fleet universe then you definitely want to avoid this thread since it contains some spoilers. So from what I've read on the web, Beyond The Frontier and The Phoenix Stars are two different story arcs set in the same Universe/Timeline. Which arc is the next book to come out going to follow? I'm really hoping it will be the follow up to Dreadnaught because, well, the last book left it on such a cliff hanger - I need to know what's going to happen next! I want to know what the deal is with the second intelligent species black Jack and his fleet have run into. Why did it ignore the Alliance fleets requests for peace? Surely at this level of technological development they have some way of receiving and interpreting the messages sent to them. And if not, why would they take an attack approach straight away anyway - were they just testing out humanities offensive/defensive capabilities, or did they misinterpret the visit and think it was the Enigma race with a strange new fleet? Or maybe there just an all-out hostile race that wants to commit genocide on every intelligent species but themselves? - I doubt the last one since the star system humanity ran into sounds more like something designed for defence than offense. I have so many questions! Why are the Enigma race at war with the other unkown intelligence? If they are at war, that is. Perhaps the two species have agreed on there own respective borders which is why the Enigma are colonizing human occupied space. I can't wait for the next book. xD PS: Sorry if I posted this thread in the wrong area. I think this is the discussion part of the wiki, but I'm not sure/unfamiliar with wikia. Oh, and hi. :Hello! No worries about this being in the wrong place or anything. It's still pretty touch-and-go around here. Yeah, Beyond the Frontier and The Phoenix Stars are two different arcs. Beyond the Frontier deals with exploring beyond human space, while The Phoenix Stars will deal with the break-up of the Syndicate Worlds. Though from what we saw in Dreadnought, there may not be too much of a break-up after all... :You're totally right about the cliffhanger. I'm not sure what to think. I'm torn between thinking that the Alliance may team up with this new race against the Enigmas, and thinking that they may discover that the new race is even worse, and end up working with the Enigmas. Or neither of those. We'll just have to see though. Hopefully the next book isn't too far away. SpartHawg948 07:01, July 16, 2011 (UTC)